The secrets of Lily Potter
by Joan Lillian Potter
Summary: bin in summerys schreiben noch nir gut gewesen na gut ich ver suchs hearry bekommt eine kiste von seiner mum die ihm das leben seiner eltern zeigt


Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir nicht das geringste aus der Welt des Harry James Potter alles gehört  
Mrs. Joanne k. Rowling auch verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser Story! (wie geht das eigentlich wer verdient mit so was Geld? Falls ihr was wisst sagt mir bitte bescheid ja!) da es mein Hobby ist.

Hi in dieser Story geht es um die Schönsten Moment von James und Lilly die Harry zu sehen bekommt und einige Geheimnisse von seinen Eltern erfährt aber vor allem mehr von seiner mum erfährt, und deren Freundeskreis und vieles mehr lest einfach. Wünsch euch viel Spaß  
eure JLP

The secrets of Lily Potter  
von Joan Lillian Potter

Prolog

Ein schönern Sommer hätten sich die Leute in England nicht wünschen können. In ganz England schien die Sonne. Es war zwar heiß aber der leichte Wind der wehte, machte die Hitze erträglich. Es schienen sich alle Länder einig zu sein, das England den perfekte Sommer hatte. Dementsprechend gut waren die Leute hier gelaunt. Alle bis auf eine kleine Gruppe von Zauberer. Die alle schwarz gekleidet waren (nein ich rede hier nicht von Death-eater und ihrem Häuptling Lord -Ich-bin-der-größte-bin-aber-noch-zu-blöd-um-zu-sterben-und-muss-den-Leuten-das-Leben-schwer-machen- Voldemort) und traurig zusammen aßen. Wäre jemand in diesem Moment in das Haus der Blacks gegangen, die mittlerweile alle tot waren, hätte er nicht geglaubt das in just diesem Moment, ein Gruppe von Leuten zu Mittag aß, denn in dem Haus war es totenstill. Obwohl, wenn man das den Leuten die gerade zusammen aßen oder es versuchten, gesagt hätte, wäre man wahrscheinlich von einem schwarz haarigen Jungen der eine Brille trug, eine Blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn hatte und auf den Namen Harry Potter hörte, mit zwei einfachen Wörtern getötet worden. Erst recht wenn man Bellatrix hieß. An diesem Tag hatte die Berdigung von Sirius Black stattgefunden. Dem Paten von Harry. 

Harry war froh, endlich vom Tisch aufstehen zu können, um sich zurück zu ziehen. Er konnte einfach die mitleidigen Blicke der anderen nicht mehr ertragen. Wenn sie mitleid mit ihm hatten, würde das Sirius auch nicht mehr lebendig machen. Der einzige mit dem er einiger maßen sprach war Remus, da er genau so litt wie er. Er war auch der einzige, der ihn wenigstens einiger Maßen von seinen Schuldgefühlen befreien konnte. Als Harry gerade die erste Stufe der Treppe betreten wollte, hörte er eine Stimme, die er heute am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte. So wie der Rest der Person der die Stimme gehörte.

"Potter, ich würde sie gerne unter vier Augen sprechen!"

"Professor Snape, es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube das ich auf ein Gespräch, gerade Heute auf ein Gespräch mit ihnen bestens verzichten kann. Glauben sie mir es würde meinen und ihren Nerven nicht gut tun."

" Machen sie sich um ihre und vor allem um meine Nerven keine gedenken. Ich will ihnen nur etwas geben was ich für sie in Verwahrung genommen habe und zwar allein und keine wiederrede." Snape schritt an ihm voran und hielt vor einem der Gästezimmer, öffnete die Tür und wartete dass Harry an ihm vorbei schritt und sich aufs Bett  
setzte.

"Also was wollen sie von mir Professor!"

"Nun ja, sie wissen das ich ihre Eltern kannte. Was sie wahrscheinlich nicht wissen ist, das ich mit ihrer Mutter sehr gut befreundet war. Kurz bevor die beiden starben, bat mich Lilly, etwas für ,sie, Potter, auf zu bewahren und ihnen, wenn ich es für angebracht halte zu geben. Ich dachte dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre!" mit diesen Worten, die Harry mehr als nur verblüfften, gab Snape ihm eine mittelgroße Kiste. Erstaunt sah Harry ihn an.

"Ich brauche ihnen nicht zu sagen, das sie dies hier niemanden erzählen werden, es sei denn sie wollen das Gryffindor bereits im Punkte-minus ist, bevor sie den ersten Tag in Hagworts verbracht haben. So das Slytherin den Hauspokal gewinnt."

Mit diesen Worten lies Snape ihn allein mit der Kiste, die Kunst voll verziert war und auf der, der Name Lillian Rose Potter (Evans) schwungvoll geschrieben stand. Als er den Deckel anheben wollte um rein zu schauen, klopfte es an der Tür und ein verwirrt aussehender Remus Lupin betrat den Raum.  
"Was wollte den Severus von dir Harry?"

"Er hat mir eine Kiste von meinen Eltern gegeben, die er mir wenn er es für richtig hielt mir geben sollte. Kann das sein?"

"Von James und Lilly. Kann schon sein. Deine Mutter und Severus waren sehr gut befreundet fast so wie ... Sirius und James."

"Wirklich? Obwohl er sie in der Schule so beleidigt hat!"

"Ja er war übrigens Lillys Trauzeuge. Lilly hat nie verraten wieso sie so gute Freunde wurden. Ich glaub fast das es nur James wusste. Ansonsten hätte er ihn wohl nicht als Trauzeuge "gestattet" sehr zu Sirius missfallen"

"Aber ich dachte du...?"

"Ich? Als Trauzeuge oder Pate? Nein das durfte man damals nicht. Irgend so ein Gesetzt, in dem es darum ging, das Werwölfe so eine arbeit nicht übernehmen dürften. Aber nun mach endlich die Kiste auf !"

"Neugierig!"  
"Ja!" mit einem grinsen öffnete Harry die Kiste.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Na wie findet ihr es? wäre echt nett wenn er mir ein klitzekleines Review geben würdet damit ich weiß ob ich überhaupt weiter schreiben soll!

Bis denne  
Joan Lillian Potter


End file.
